


losing interest

by body_tipe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/body_tipe/pseuds/body_tipe
Summary: " Sasuke você precisa entender que eu estou perdendo interesse, eu estou a procura de alguém que esteja disposto a me fazer feliz e que me ame acima de tudo"





	losing interest

Eu poderia começar isso lhe falando as piores coisas, lhe xingando de todos os palavrões possíveis e eu poderia lhe bater até você não respirar mais, porém, não consigo fazer isso, mesmo que nós tenhamos terminado, uma parte de mim ainda lhe ama.

Sasuke ao seu lado passei os melhores anos de minha vida, começamos na adolescência, o típico clichê de aluno novo, escola nova, eu não conhecia ninguém, estava até então com medo.

Medo de ser rejeitado por todos, medo de não conseguir nenhum amigo, mas quando o professor Kakashi me indicou o lugar ao seu lado, fiquei trêmulo, mesmo de longe, eu já o havia achado bonito, sentei ao seu lado, nervoso, inseguro, mas ao ouvir sua voz me perguntando se eu estava bem, relaxei um pouco, você disse saber da terrível sensação que eu estava tendo, um dia fora novato também, naquele momento eu não me senti sozinho e me engalfinhei numa conversa com você.

Depois de um tempo nossa amizade começou a crescer, você me apresentou a todos seus amigos, incrível que todos diziam gostar de ter me conhecido pois você falava muito bem de mim e pareciam já me conhecer sem nunca termos nos apresentado, naquele momento lhe vi corar, ficou todo vermelhinho, a coisa mais fofa desse mundo, virei amigos de todos, nos demos super bem.

Naquele dia debaixo da arvore enquanto estávamos descansando, eu lia um livro peculiar enquanto você estava deitado na grama, me perguntou se algum dia eu já tinha beijado, eu todo tímido, nunca havia beijado ninguém, por pura vergonha, Kiba um dos amigos de Sasuke já tinha me pedido um beijo, só que eu corri pra longe com medo, nunca falei pra ninguém.

Sasuke você roubou meu primeiro beijo, mas eu acho que preferiria assim foi um ótimo beijo, maravilhoso por sinal, eu não poderia desejar por algo melhor, mas assim que acabou nosso osculo, você correu, correu e junto levou meu coração.

Ficamos um tempo sem se falar, você me via e me ignorava totalmente, eu pensava que você estava confuso em relação aos seus pensamentos, eu não estava, eu já era decidido com minha sexualidade e com gostar de você.

Até que um dia você me liga, totalmente bêbado, dava pra notar pela sua voz arrastada, desconexa, você abriu o jogo pra mim naquele dia, o quanto me amava e o quanto estava arrasado em não poder estar ao meu lado e quão confuso seus pensamentos estavam, não hesitei, peguei as chaves do carro de meu pai e fui até você, lhe busquei, e levei pra minha casa, lhe dei banho e lhe coloquei na cama, você tentava conversar, mas disse que era melhor outro dia, ele não estava em condições, naquela noite dormimos abraçados.

Depois de conversarmos, você me pediu em namoro, foram ótimos tempos ao seu lado, parece que lhe dei o privilégio de todas as minhas primeiras vezes, meu primeiro beijo, meu primeiro encontro, minha primeira transa, eu me entreguei a você de uma maneira que eu nunca havia me entregado a ninguém, eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Minha vida estava às mil maravilhas, tinha um namorado perfeito, estava para acabar o ensino médio, e ia entrar para a faculdade que eu estava querendo tanto.

Minha vida estava ótima demais.

Era o que eu pensava.

Em nossa formatura, eu estava feliz demais, o sorriso nem cabia direito no rosto, quando a cerimônia acabou, todos jogaram os chapéus para o alto, vi você a beijando, aquela louca que era fissurada em você, Karin, minha prima, eu fiquei totalmente abalado, eu lhe confrontei, você apenas soltou um “Cuida da sua vida, que eu cuido da minha Naruto” Aquilo realmente me deixou pra baixo, meu namorado falando daquele jeito.

Fiquei totalmente pra baixo, não quis ir na comemoração da turma, mas eu não fiquei sozinho, Kiba vendo que eu estava triste, disse que iria ficar comigo.

– Vão lá gente, eu vou ficar aqui com o Naruto. – Disse se aproximando de mim.

– Você não precisa se preocupar comigo, vai lá com o pessoal. – Disse me segurando pra não chorar.

– Eu não quero ir com aqueles manés, além do mais eles vão beber, e eu to com muita fome, aceita ir num rodízio de pizza comigo? Claro né, então vamos. – Não deu tempo de eu retrucar, Kiba passou o braço direito pelos meus ombros e me puxou pra fora.

A noite foi alegre, Kiba conseguia tirar várias risadas de mim, comemos bastante, quase falimos o restaurante, eu até esqueci do que havia rolado por algum tempo.

Uma semana depois você me liga, falando o quanto estava arrependido e que não conseguia me esquecer, propôs esquecermos o que eu havia visto, eu, todo apaixonado, aceitei.

E novamente a fachada de casal 10/10 continuava, você me enganava bem, me fazia sentir feliz ao seu lado, totalmente feliz a ponto de eu não saber o que acontecia por debaixo de meu nariz.

Voltando do trabalho mais cedo, era uma sexta-feira, naquele dia o céu estava nublado, estava voltando para a nossa casa, sim, nossa casa, pra dar um UP no relacionamento, você disse para morarmos junto em um apartamento, eu aceitei de bom grado, iria morar com a pessoa que mais amava nesse mundo, mas quando cheguei em casa, te encontrei no sofá com ela, Sakura, uma amiga nossa de longa data, ela sabia que nós namorávamos, ela sabia, mas mesmo assim, estava transando com você no sofá da sala, como também fazíamos, você me olhou com uma cara de ódio.

– Não tinha hora melhor pra chegar não Naruto? – Eu fiquei estático, foi impossível segurar as lágrimas, sai daquele apartamento e corri, o mais rápido que podia e o mais longe que eu conseguia, meu coração estava despedaçado, de novo.

Sentei num banco de praça, e chorei, coloquei todas as minhas dores pra fora, a cena se repetia em minha cabeça, Sasuke deitado enquanto Sakura cavalgava em seu pau, a cena não queria sumir.

– Naruto, você está bem? – Ergui a cabeça e dei de cara com Kiba e seu cão Akamaru. Kiba se sentou do meu lado e me puxou pra perto dele, eu não conseguia formular palavras, apenas minhas lagrimas desciam e encharcavam seu casaco.

– Sasuke de novo? – Ele perguntou enquanto afagava meus fios loiros, eu apenas assenti. – Vai ficar tudo bem loirinho.

Mais uma vez Kiba ficou ao meu lado, mais uma vez estava me ajudando, eu acho que nunca poderei retribuir o quão Kiba estava sendo legal comigo.

Depois do incidente fiquei por um tempo na casa de meus pais, não tinha coragem e estomago para lhe confrontar, mas uma hora eu teria que buscar minhas coisas e olhar para sua cara.

Eu entrei de fininho em nossa casa, era estranho falar nossa casa depois do aconteceu, você estava no sofá, com um olhar distante, quando me viu, correu e me abraçou, sem reação fiquei, lagrimas brotaram rapidamente, lhe empurrei e joguei tudo o que estava preso em minha garganta, discutimos, durou bastante tempo, e como acabou? eu lhe perdoando mais uma vez e nos juntos na cama.

Eu lhe amava a ponto de esquecer e perdoar todas as coisas ruim que você fazia no momento que você pedia desculpas e dizia que ia mudar, e eu acreditava, porque estava cego de amor.

Depois desse episódio, tudo ficou bem, por 1 semana, depois disso você começou a me tratar muito mal, reclamava de tudo que eu fazia, dizia o quão horrível eu era, que eu era feio e não servia pra mais nada, me batia a ponto de ficar roxo e eu precisar mentir no hospital e pra minha família porque eu estava assim, aguentava tudo calado, até o dia que você literalmente me espancou, quebrou minhas costelas, bateu minha cabeça da mesa de jantar e me deixou num roxo mais intenso, naquele dia quase morri, mas fui salvo por um vizinho que ouviu tudo.

Passei 2 meses no hospital.

Você mais uma vez se livrou, pegou apenas 6 meses de cadeia.

Em todo momento que eu passei no hospital, Kiba me visitava e alegrava meu dia, contava novidades do mundo exterior, como estava sua vida, o que havia conquistado e me fazia companhia, eu estava agradecido por ter um amigo como Kiba.

Quando tive alta, Kiba preparou um dia que, nas palavras dele, iria ser totalmente especial para mim, e realmente foi, fizemos um picnic lindo na praça, fomos a praia e brincamos no mar, de noite fomos ao cinema assistir um filme qualquer, depois do filme, Kiba me colocou no seu carro e dirigimos estrada afora, fomos até um lugar famoso que era conhecido por ter uma ótima visão das estrelas e por casais se pegarem, ele estacionou o carro na beira e colocou uma música pra tocar, alguma do The neighbourhood, não estou lembrado, lá ele se declarou pra mim, disse o quanto era apaixonado por mim desde a vez que pediu um beijo meu, disse que mesmo sabendo o quão bolado eu poderia estar, ele não queria mais segurar aqueles sentimentos, eu não sabia o que falar, apenas lhe abracei.

Eu não podia dizer que gostava dele, mesmo depois do que Sasuke fez, eu ainda o amava, mas devo admitir, Kiba me fez mais feliz esses tempos do que em todo o tempo de namoro que eu tive ao lado de Sasuke.

Eu daria uma chance para Kiba me fazer feliz, eu necessitava ser feliz, eu necessitava de uma vida nova...

PLIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!

Ouvi a campainha tocar, olhei para o relógio, acima da geladeira, já estava na hora, botei tanto meus sentimentos para fora que eu nem percebi que as horas haviam se passado tão rápido.

Ajeitei a roupa que estava, e corri para atender, assim que abri braços me rodearam e lábios roubaram um delicioso beijo.

Era Kiba.

Estavam namorando há 3 meses, os melhores meses na opinião de Naruto, o moreno o tratava super bem e fazia o seu bem estar ser prioridade.

– Pronto meu amor?

– Desde cedo rs. – Respondi corando um pouco.

– Então vamos.

Assim que tranquei todo o apartamento, quando íamos saindo um homem aparece com um grande buquê de rosas, eu já sabia do que se tratava.

– Entrega para Naruto Uzumaki.

Era Sasuke, ele havia saído mais cedo por bom comportamento, e agora estava tentando reatar de alguma forma, todos esses dias ele mandava flores, todo dia um ramo diferente. Eu ainda me abalava, mas não muito.

Sasuke precisa entender que estou perdendo o interesse nele aos poucos, precisa entender que eu estou bem melhor sem ele.

Eu estou tentando seguir um outro rumo em minha vida, e agora Kiba que vai me acompanhar, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Peguei o buquê, o olhei com pesar, sentindo as lagrimas virem, fui para perto do lixeiro que tinha no corredor e as joguei lá, eu tinha que estar disposto a seguir em frente.

– Vamos Kiba. – Disse com um misero sorriso e fui para o lado de meu novo namorado, entrelacei nossos dedos e seguimos para o elevador.


End file.
